A Hero's Death
by AquaMarenia
Summary: Everyone is still depressed over Luke's death, especially Annabeth. She won't stop for anything to bring him back. Will Percy try to stop her?
1. I Feed My Best Friend An Aluminum Can

**A/N: Hi. I am a HUGE fan of Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series! I wanted to write a 6th book in the series. Even though there is already a difforent series coming out around October, which I am excited for!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I worked REALLY hard on it. I also had to look up a lot of things sinse I only read the series one time. (I'm planning to read them all again. If I ever get the time.)**

**The first part is a short version of Luke's death scene. I was too lazy to type it all. Plus you guys would probably get bored sinse You already read it in the actual books. So, I wrote a shorter version. Most of the stuff is the same though. I added some stuff too.**

**This whole book, I will try to write in the style of Rick Riordan, amazing. Which is kind of hard, since I lost my story writing creativeness in 4th grade.**

**Oops. Sorry the author's notes are so long! My bad! :/**

* * *

_I gave him the knife._

_Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you… um…"_

_Crazy. Insane. Off my rocker. Probably._

_Luke unlatched his armor, and stabbed himself in his Achilles spot, his armpit._

_What happened next, a glow came from Luke. The sound of it was like a nuclear explosion. I closed my eyes. The light was too bright._

_Then all of a sudden, the world went silent. _

_I saw Luke sprawled on the hearth, bleeding profusely._

_I kneeled next to him. Grover and Annabeth eventually joined me with tears in their eyes._

_Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"_

_"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end Luke. You'll go to Elysium." She smiled and held his hand._

_"Did you…" Luke coughed. "Did you love me?"_

_Annabeth looked at me before she answered._

_"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."_

_He nodded and looked to Grover. "Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew." Another cough. _

_For Grover, it was hard to hide the tears._

_Then Luke looked at me again and gripped my sleeve. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it …Don't let it happen again."_

_His eyes were angry, but pleading too._

_"I won't," I said, "I promise."_

_Luke nodded, and his hand went slack._

That was almost a whole summer ago. Now, I'd be 17 in about 2 months now, the next year I will be a junior in high school. Last summer, I saved the world.

But now, I was in the living room with my mom and her newlywed husband, Paul Blofis.

"Have fun at camp," my mom said to me. I could tell she will miss me. She usually does.

I gave her a hug. She would've killed me if I didn't.

"Bye, Percy," Paul said as he gave me a hug too. It was kind of weird hugging him. First, I was almost 17. Second, I'm a dude.

"Mom, will you promise to take care of my flower?" I asked. I know what you're thinking, _Percy Jackson likes flowers! _Blah, blah, blah. But this was a special flower.

"Of course I will Percy. I'll miss you!" my mom started to tear up. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I told my mom, quickly hugging her again before I left for the summer again.

The reason my mom was tearing up, is because I usually get myself into trouble over the summer. Same with over the months of school. Goode High School was the only high school that I hadn't got get kicked out of in the first year. I spent freshman and sophomore year there. My step dad, Paul, was one of the teachers there. He convinced them to let me go there after one small incident at freshman orientation.

I opened the apartment door, waved back at them, and went down the stairs of the apartment building and out the front door to catch a taxi. Later, one finally came and I got in.

The ride was long, it being New York City and all, but that gave me more time to think.

I thought about Calypso and that flower that she gave me that I told my mom to water. I will always have her in my heart. Although, I will never see her again. Long story.

I thought about how I will see my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. With her beautiful blonde hair and gray eyes full of wisdom, it made me eager to get there already. I haven't seen her in a while, because she lives in California. San Francisco, to be exact. She lives with her father. He, apparently, stole the heart of Athena and had Annabeth.

Athena did you hear me say? Yes. Greek Gods are real. Me, a son of Poseidon. Yup, one of the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I'm a demi-god or another word for it, 'Half-Blood'. I'm kind of special. We all are. We all have ADHD and dyslexia. Both of those make it hard for school. But kids with ADHD have faster fighting reflexes. And we are dyslexic to English words, but not to Greek. Greek comes easy to us.

Where am I going? You ask. Camp Half-Blood. A camp for Half-Bloods like me. It's like a summer camp, except we learn to battle and learn about Ancient Greece and stuff. Some kids stay all year round. I just go there for the summers, the most fun time of the year.

Suddenly, I arrived. "Thank you." I told the taxi driver and gave him money.

"Are you sure you want out here?" the taxi driver asked, "It's just a big strawberry field."

I rolled my eyes. How many times must a person ask this question? I wish I counted. Then I could tell you.

"Yes." I said and shut the door.

Did I mention that mortals can't see through the Mist? Everything Ancient-Greek-like, they can't see. Except for some special mortals. Like my friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Who happens to house the Oracle of Delphi, since last summer. She usually acts like a normal girl, with frizzy red hair and green eyes... But when a prophecy comes into her mind, she goes all Oracle on us and starts telling us what it is in the creepy Oracle voice. But for most of the time, she's her normal Rachel-self.

You know, I was in a prophecy. But not just any prophecy, it was the Great Prophecy. I got informed of it in my first year of camp by Chiron, the camp activity director. I was 12 when I learned most of it, but I didn't get to learn about the 'endless sleep' and 'cursed blade' part until I was 15.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods _

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds _

_And see the world in endless sleep _

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap _

_A single choice shall end his days _

_Olympus to preserve or raze _

I walked past Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece on it. And there it was, Camp Half-Blood. What adventure will be in store for this summer?

I looked at my Camp Half-Blood necklace. It had a keychain for each summer I was here: My father's Trident, the Golden Fleece, the Labyrinth, and the Empire State Building.

"Percy!"

I looked up. It was Annabeth running to hug me.

"Hi." I said as we hugged. Her hair smelled good today.

"I missed you so much!" she said, letting go of the hug.

"I missed you too!" I was about to hug her again when.

"Percy!" Grover Underwood, my best friend since 6th grade yelled as he did his goatly gallop to me. Grover is a satyr. He from his waist up, he is human, except for his horns. And from waist down, he has the hind legs of a goat.

"Hey Grover," I said.

Grover sniffed the air, "Do you have an aluminum can in your backpack Percy?"

Oh yeah, the aluminum can, I was drinking Coke on the way over. "Yeah, here you go," I pulled the aluminum can out of my bag and tossed it to Grover and he ate it.

Chiron, the camp's activities director, came galloping to us. Chiron is a centaur. He is a horse, except where the horse's head should be, there is the upper body of Chiron.

"Hi Chiron," I said.

"Percy, are you ready for dinner?" He asked me.

"Dinner?" I asked. I looked at my watch; it was already 6 o'clock in the evening. "Oh yeah. Let's go."


	2. The Prophecy Of Pancakes

**A/N: Sorry it took me THIS long to write Chapter 2! **

**First: I am not a writer. **

**Second: I am having writer's block. (Which is even worse). **

**Third: School started. **

**Fourth: I've only read the series once. **

**Fifth: I am a slow writer...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review. I like good AND bad reviews. I also like reviews giving me suggestions and corrections! :)**

**

* * *

**

Camp looked the same as it always did. Everyone was sitting at their tables and satyrs were flirting with the naiads. Good old, Camp Half-Blood.

I sat at the Poseidon table, alone. My dad, Zeus, and Hades weren't allowed to have any more children because of the prophecy. Now they are allowed to because of me. There were also more tables for the minor Gods. They already have claimed some children.

I looked up at the counselor table. My ex-girlfriend was there, Rachel. Yeah, _girlfriend. _Actually, I'm not sure if she was my girlfriend or not. All I knew was that Annabeth was _jealous. _She still denies it today.

Rachel waved at me. I waved back.

I was glad Oracles were not allowed to get married. The love triangle was already difficult enough back then. Rachel said she only had feelings for me, because I lead her to her destiny, or something. Yeah right. She obviously thought I was cute.

Chiron told everyone to silence and started talking about what we were going to do this summer: The usual, Ancient Greek, Lava Wall, archery, sword fighting, history, and stuff. We were also going to play capture the flag sometime that week. _Yes! _Since everyone was for sure Kronos was dead, no one had worried faces. Except for the newcomers scared about the Lava wall. I only got burned a few times on that.

When Chiron finished talking, I went to the fire and put some food in. I am always surprised that whenever the food burns, it smells like chocolate chip cookies. Maybe the gods are obsessed with them or something.

Note to self: for Father's Day, bake dad some chocolate chip cookies.

"Percy!" I heard someone call behind me.

I turned around. It was Rachel. "Yeah?" I asked. Annabeth walked close behind her. I'm glad they were starting to become friends. They were fighting over me for so long.

"I need help decorating the 'Oracle Cave'," Rachel said putting air quotes on 'Oracle Cave'. I knew she meant the guest bedroom in the Big House. "Apollo said that if I couldn't get some creepy specially located cave that I had to decorate the guest bedroom creepy and Oracle-like."

"Yeah, I'll help," I said.

"Great," said Annabeth enthusiastically. "I already have designs for the whole place!" She pulled out what looked to be blue prints.

"Annabeth, I don't think we're allowed to do DYI." I said. Annabeth always wanted to be an architect ever since she was younger. She even helped with designing the new Cabins for the minor gods.

"I know," she said. "This is just for curtain locations."

I looked at them. "It looks like a maze to me."

"Exactly!" Annabeth said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "She thinks it would be best if it was Labyrinth-like, because that was my first quest."

Annabeth looked at me excitedly.

"Couldn't they crawl under the curtains?" I asked. That's what I would do.

"Not if we attach them to the floor," she ran up towards the Big House.

Rachel and I both rolled our eyes and followed the insane architect to the DYI location.

The guest room wasn't very large. It was large enough to fit, well, a guest. "So where are the guests going to stay?"

Rachel looked up. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Rachel is the guest," Annabeth said. I couldn't understand. I just didn't ask again and supposed if Camp Half Blood ever had guests, they would sleep in the attic.

We opened the boxes. One of them that Annabeth opened was a spoke machine. _Wow. _I thought. Most of the decorations looked like Halloween decorations. The curtains were dark purple, navy blue, dark gray, and black. Their pattern was like sediment rock. The curtains were the only things that made the guest room look 'cave-like'.

When we finally finished, Rachel just said, "Wow."

I was going to say the same thing, but I decided not to. I couldn't decide on a good wow, like _Ooo! Pretty! Spooky! _Or a bad wow, like _Oh my gods. This looks like something a kindergartener made with blankets and chairs… Well, minus the chairs. _

Annabeth pushed Rachel to the back of the room where the Oracle is supposed to stay. "We need to test it!" she said excitedly. Annabeth pulled me out of the room and closed the door. "Are you ready, yet?" Annabeth yelled toward the direction of the room.

"Not yet…" I heard from inside the room. "Wait- …yeah."

Annabeth opened the door and gestured me to come in. Spooky music started playing while a light layer of fog went around the floor. I looked up and saw the fake spider webs I put on the walls. They sort of looked real in the dim light. While looking up, I ran into a curtain.

Annabeth giggled.

I tried acting like it didn't happen. And I also tried to find the opening of the curtain leading us to the Oracle. It was hard to see anything in this light.

Annabeth found the opening for me. Only she could. She was the smart one. But I was… uh… the famous one that almost became a god! _So… ha!_

I found the next curtain to open this time. More fog came through. Annabeth and I coughed. I could've sworn my eyes were burning.

Rachel rose from the fog. She was wearing Annabeth's old Halloween costume from a few years ago. A Hogwarts robe. Try to guess which house? Ravenclaw. Of course.

"Hi," Rachel said, ruining the spooky mood.

"Rachel…" Annabeth started to say.

"Oh right. Right. _Who comes to see the Oracle of Delphi?_" Rachel asked trying to imitate the Oracle voice. She never heard it before, so of course she would never know.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Annabeth replied.

"_What do you want to know_?"

"What we will have for breakfast?" I asked. Probably pancakes. We always had pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Rachel said as we all laughed.

The fog machine let off more smoke and we all coughed again. We really need to get rid of that thing.

The fog went away enough for me to see Rachel's face. Blank. It was blank. She was going to tell a real prophecy, I just know it. Maybe she will tell us a prophecy about a camper eating all the pancakes. I can here in now. A-

"_A hero's death gave them woe._

_It was fate that made him go._

_He left his love behind to wonder,_

_But soon she found another._

_Three Half-bloods must go to the land of no return._

_But don't make the mistake to turn._

_The hero in Elysium wants revenge._

_Meaning, someone's life will end._"

I dropped my jaw. I hoped Rachel wouldn't say 'hero' so much. It reminded me too much of Luke. _Luke. _I turned to Annabeth. She had a blank expression on her face. Most likely blanker than Rachel's when she gets all Oracle-like.

"What happened?" Rachel asked. "What did I miss?" There was a moment of silence. It was awkward. Rachel wanted an answer. "Well?"

"You told a prophecy," I said. I was in shock. Annabeth said she didn't love Luke. She looked at me before she said it. She never said she loved me directly to my face, but I know she means she does. Or does she? Plus, the prophecy kind of hinted death. Death to _me._

"What was it about?" Rachel asked.

I watched Annabeth rush out of the room.

"Breakfast," I said, running after Annabeth.


	3. I'm Glad She's Not My Real Wife

**A/N: Finally! I finished it! And sorry, I have writer's block. Again. This is a really short chapter. Only 696 words! Gasp! **

**Remember to review! PLEASE! I like reviews. Even when you have nothing to say. Say "I liked it."or something. You people who don't review on everything you read are rude! ;P**

**My buddy and I have conversations about YOU PEOPLE who don't review. So, remember to do so! Thank you! :)**

* * *

"Annabeth," I yelled running after her. "What's wrong?" Annabeth turned around. She was about to say something. I could tell she didn't want to.

"I have to go."

"No you don't!" I said. "You don't even know it's about Luke!" Hopefully it's not about Luke. Or Annabeth. Or me.

Annabeth looked down.

"We still have to go," she said as I watched her run off to Chiron. Rachel came up behind me.

"Was it something I said?" Rachel asked.

"No, she's just having one of her moods," I said.

"What did I say?"

"I think it's kind of personal."

"Well, I said it."

"Fine," I said while going back to the Big House to find a paper and pen to write it down.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of horns. It was time for breakfast. I was _way _too tired to get up, but I did anyways.

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was waiting for me at the front of my cabin.

"Did you hear?" Nico asked me.

"What?"

"That we're going on a quest."

"What?"

"Well, who else would dare go into the Underworld?"

I thought about it. Nico is the son of Hades. And I've been in and out of the Underworld many times.

"Us," Nico said.

"Okay," I said trying to act natural. I knew she wanted to go get Luke.

Nico heard the prophecy from Rachel. He knew exactly what it was about.

"We're going to go get Luke," he said.

"I know," but I didn't want to know.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked me.

"I'm fine," I said walking to the mess hall.

I knew it would be my last meal before I go on the quest with Annabeth and Nico, which I _really _didn't want to go on. I might die. Yes, the great Percy Jackson is scared of death. It's true. But the prophecy scares the living crap out of me! I hope it's talking about Luke dying, no offence Luke.

I got my pancakes and sat at the Poseidon table. Alone. Again. I wish Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother, was here.

I looked around, he still wasn't there. Whenever you say you wish someone was there in your head, they appear, but not this time. I looked around again. Nope, still not there.

I ate my pancakes. _Yum. _Again.

"Are you ready Percy?" Annabeth asked me when I was done with my pancakes.

"Sure," I said. I felt like I hated Annabeth at the moment. The prophecy had to be about me, her, and Luke. Meaning, I am the other man.

Annabeth looked at me.

"You don't _look _ready," she said.

I noticed I did not carry anything with me. I even forgot Riptide, my sword-pen thing.

"I'll go pack," I said walking back to my cabin to pack for the quest.

I didn't know what to pack. _Well… Riptide, that's for sure. Maybe some money… And snack bars, deodorant, toothbrush… Oh! I almost forgot! Underwear. Ok, done!_

I walked outside and Annabeth and Nico were already waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth angered, "You were supposed to be out here _five _minutes ago!"

Gosh. She was starting to act more like a wife than a girlfriend. Ahh! That's a scary thought.

"You didn't say a specific time," I said.

Annabeth looked frustrated. She usually was never wrong. _Yes! I was right for once!_

"Let's go," she said making her way up to Half-Blood Hill. That's where everybody meets to leave on quests. I don't think we ever use the ocean or anything.

"Bye," Chiron yelled as we left, as usual.

"Bye," Nico and I said as Annabeth hurried to get on the road while carrying a map.

I wondered why we were walking all the way to the airport instead of taking a cab… I have no clue. I would rather not question Annabeth's methods. I think we were in a fight.


	4. Into The World of Trees

Annabeth led the quest. Nico and I were right behind her. I didn't know what was going to happen next. Was a monster going to pop up? Or were me and Annabeth going to break up? I also had to think about the prophecy. I was probably going to die. I almost died a million times, but I was more scared of dying this time. Dying of Annabeth liking another guy.

Nico started to look tired.

"Annabeth, why couldn't we just take a cab?" Nico pleaded.

Annabeth kept quiet and walked faster.

"We don't even need to go to an airport. Remember, there is a 2nd entrance."

Annabeth turned around. "That's where we are going."

Of course, Annabeth would remember and I would forget. That's how it always is. Well, and Nico would remember too.

We walked a few moments of silence until Nico's ADHD started acting up.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"I have some food," I said getting the backpack off my back. "Annabeth, could you stop for a second?"

Annabeth stopped, turned around, turned back, and then kept walking.

I hurriedly got a couple of snack bars out of my backpack and gave one to Nico. After finishing, we ran after her.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Does it look like we're there?" Nico asked.

I looked around and shook my head.

Minutes and seconds passed by and I started to get really bored. I could not control my ADHD. Don't they make medication for that? I think that they do. Why did I never take them in school? Oh yeah, Gabe stole all of our money.

"Do you want to play iSpy?" Nico asked.

"Sure," I said. Anything has to be more entertaining than staring at trees.

"I spy with my little eye…" Nico started.

This game always reminded me of Tyson for some reason.

"…something green," Nico finished.

"Tree," I guessed.

"Yup!" Nico said. I won! Yes!

"I spy with my little eye… something… tall," I said.

"Tree?" Nico guessed.

"Yup."

"I spy with my little eye… something… leafy."

"Tree?" I guessed again.

"Yup."

"I spy with my little eye… something… with bark."

"TREE!" Annabeth guessed. "I GET IT!"

"I spy with my little eye… something with anger issues," Nico said.

"Tree?" I guessed without thinking.

"No."

"Oh. Wait. No!" I said.

"Haha! I win!" Nico said.

A few hours of playing iSpy later… we finally reached Manhattan. We didn't get attacked by monsters… I know. Weird.

We took a few subways to Central Park. When we finally got there, we saw more trees. We ran out of descriptions for them. Then we finally found the boulder that was the entrance to the underworld. It was closed. I knew I could open it.

"Open sesame," I said. Nothing happened. People started to stare.

"Let Nico do it," Annabeth said.

Nico put his hands over the boulder and it suddenly opened. Persephone was standing right at the entranced. No one saw because of the Mist, I guess.

"Help me," Persephone said.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, "You should've stayed closer to your mother.

Persephone frowned and we went in.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry. Writer's block. I have no clue what I'm going to lead this story to. Ahhhhh!**_

_**I want to make the demi-god's ADHD more obvious. Rick Riordian doesn't do that enough. I have ADHD and I act insane when I don't take my medication. And half-bloods don't take medication. So... yeah. I still like how he said ADHD gives good fighting skills. Haha... I would be like "OOO! Squirrel!" Then get completely distracted from a fight. Just saying. Haha. But this is demi-god ADHD... so maybe they don't get distracted as easily. I don't know.**_


End file.
